Here, Kitty Kitty!
by Saharasiam
Summary: Coraline and Wybie run into the Beldam again, and she has some new tricks up her sleave! How will the not-so-dyamic duo cope with having some new feline features? I'm not gonna tell you here, read to find out! Movie-based. Pairing: CxW Dead fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where this came from! XD Awesome, no?**

**Wybie: Saharasiam doesn't own us! Ha, I beat you to the disclaimer, Jonesy!**

**Coraline: -socks him in the arm-**

**Wybie: Owwwwww…-rubs his newest bruise- Ya know, Jonesy, they say that when a girl beats up a boy that means she likes him!**

**Coraline: Good, then we can call this a "Love-tap"! -socks him again-**

**Wybie: Owwwwww….**

**1st**** person POV with Wybie**

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

Ok, just so you know, my name is Wybie.

Wybie Lovat.

Wybie is short for Wybourne. Not my idea, of course.

I live in Ashland, Oregon, in an old, falling down shack. But hey, it's good enough for me, a socially-awkward 11 year old inventor/adventurer. I live with my gramma, I don't know who my dad is, and my mom dropped me off here when I was 6 and never came back. I have scoliosis, so I'm stooped over and have a crooked neck. Not a good basis for making friends, huh? If you guessed no, you're right. My best friend for the last 5 years is an old mangy black tom-cat. That is, until Jonesy came along.

Coralline Jones. I call her Jonesy 'cause, well, it annoys the heck out of her. I know, I shouldn't annoy me only non-feline friend, but hey, it's fun! She punches me, _A LOT, _so I CONSTANTLY have bruises. But enough about me, let's get into the story.

So, I was in 4th period English, my 3rd-to-last class, and man, was I ready to get to the last and GO HOME. I love Fridays. My last class is science, and also my favorite subject. Gosh, what is Mrs. Larue talking about? She's been rattling on about verbs or something for the whole hour, I can't even hear her anymore. I began doodling in my notebook. I sat all the way in the back, so I had free reign to do whatever I wanted. Suddenly, I felt something lodge itself in my curly hair. I pulled it out and found a paper airplane, containing a note. I looked over at my blue-haired best friend, Coraline, and mouthed "_Did you send_ _this?" _She shrugged, and mouthed "_Open it."_

I did. Inside, I found Coraline's messy hand-writing.

_Wouldn't it be great if the power went out and stopped her stupid speech?_

I snorted, and Mrs. Larue quickly turned to me, glaring at me through her scary spectacles.

Darn it.

"Wybourne Lovat, I fail to find what is funny about conjunctive clauses, but if you would like to share with the rest of the class, go ahead." She rasped.

"Ummm, I-I'd r-r-rather not…." I stammered. Everyone's eyes were on me now. Great. JUST great.

"No, please, Mr. Lovat. ENTERTAIN us." She smirked evilly.

_Oh god, PLEASE let the power go out! _I thought desperately. But the power remained on, and I was still sitting there with a stupid look on my face. _SPEAK WYBOURNE!_

"I'm WAITING, MIS-ter Lovat." Mrs. Larue ordered, tapping her foot on the marble floor.

"Ummm, y-you see, I th-thought of s-something funny…" I said, wringing my hands due to a nervous habit.

"I will see you after school, Mr. Lovat." She said as the bell rang. A sea of 6th grade students swarmed out into the hall. I stayed behind, picking up my books with a sigh. I trudged out of the classroom. This was gonna be a BAD day.

**Do ya like it? Hate it? Do you really care? Tell me in the comments! I know, it's kinda short, but it'll be longer next time! Hoped you liked the first chappie!**

**Peace, love, and tacos peeps!**

**-Saharasiam**


	2. Chapter 2

**VHAT IZ ZIS? ANOZZER CHAPTER? I HAD BEEN UNDER THE INPRESSION THAT SAHARASIAM WAS DEAD! Well, no. Sorry about the UBER LONG WAIT, but I have my reasons. Anyhow….Woot! Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, WybiE'z KiDnaPpeR, Rainfire of Riverclan, and St. Jack of randomness! ^-^ Oh, and pay attention to the POV, 'cause it will change every now and then. Possibly.**

**Coraline: Saharasiam doesn't own us, Henry Selick and Neil Gaiman OWN our animated butts!**

**Wybie: B-b-but, it's MY butt…**

**Coraline: -socks him in the arm- Get over it.**

**1****st**** person POV with Wybie.**

**Ch. 2: In Which I Ruin My Favorite Class**

Jonesy ran up to me as I walked out of the small classroom. I didn't say anything, I just walked on. I didn't really have anything to say, and I was still kinda shaky from being called out by Mrs. Larue, so talking was out of the question. But, stubborn as she is, Coraline slid in front of me with a slightly apologetic look on her face. Well, as apologetic as Jonesy could look. "Hey, sorry for getting you in trouble with 'The Grammar Freak'." I had to smile at her nickname for the old teacher.

"Eh, it's f-fine…" I shrugged, still unable to keep my residual stutter at bay. I couldn't really stay mad at Jonesy for too long. She smiled, and we started walking to our next class, history. She inhaled deeply, letting the air out in a long sigh.

"Soooo, Why-were-you-born, I heard we get to do a chemistry project in science class today." She said, attempting at making small talk.

"Y-yeah, it sounds like it's gonna be fun!" I stuttered, weaving in and out of the current of students.

"Soooo…." She sighed, stopping in the frame of the 5th period History doorway. "Would you…."

"What?" I muttered, growing suspicious.

"Do you wanna to be my lab partner?" She said, shifting her weight from leg to leg.

I was shocked. I mean, sure, we hang out, like, ALL THE TIME now, but I've always thought of myself as a fall-back friend for her. Truthfully, I have a _slight_ crush on her. Well, actually, I have quite a LARGE crush on her. I mean, who could blame me? Her shiny blue hair, her deep hazel eyes….. Oh, gosh, ew. I can't believe I like her… I mean, I've never liked love! But then Jonesy came along, and- Oh man, her mouth is moving. WHAT IS SHE SAYING? I snap back to reality.

"Wybie? WHYYYY-biiiiiieeeeee?" She exclaims, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Uhhhh, what?" I said stupidly. She frowned as if my mere existence annoyed her.

"Well, what's your answer? Do you wanna be my partner or what?"

"Uh, s-sure." I stuttered. She smiled.

"Ok! See you there." She said back, running in the class to get a good seat. We sat down our stuff and ran off to the cafeteria for lunch.

Lunch went by uneventfully. As did History. Those two periods seemed to last forever, but finally, we got to science. On the chalkboard in Mr. Nielsen's science room were the different compounds and chemicals we had been studying for the past week and what NOT to mix them with. I took a seat beside Jonesy in the back of the class.

"I hope we get to blow some stuff up!" Jonesy said excitedly, swinging her legs around to make the rotating stool seat turn.

"I j-just hope I don't make something blow up when it's not supposed to…." I sighed remembering yesterday, and the day before that…..

"Psh, you worry too much. Hey, here comes Mr. Nielsen." She said, signaling for me to shut up.

"Hello class. Take out your green chemistry books and turn to page 56. Go ahead and put on your safety goggles, as you'll be needing them, and bring out your notes from Monday. That is, if they haven't been ruined in the last few explosions made by mister Lovat…" He said, sending a joking wink in my direction. A few classmates looked back at me and laughed. I slid as far out of view as I could. He doesn't mean anything bad by it, I know that by now. He's my favorite teacher and he seems to enjoy having me as a student (Heaven knows why…), but the truth is, it makes my really upset that I'm not all that good at chemistry. Science is my favorite subject, dang it! I'm the tinkerer, the one that creates things out of scrap metal. But, I guess I'm not good at paying attention during class. All of the calculations and trying to remember everything that should and should not go together, it just seems to put my little ADD mind on the fritz.

I caused my first problem ten minutes into class.

Apparently bleach and ammonia create a very noxious gas when mixed together.

Noxious enough to make three students puke.

It can also make the toughest boy in our class scream like a small girl.

That'll be the only good thing about today.

**Psh, took me long enough, huh? Don't worry, few fans, we will get to the cat part soon enough, but I am writing a book as of late, and I'm actually serious about this one. Guh, sorry for this being so short... I AM A BAD PERSON! (runs over to the corner and weeps)**

**Thanks all, may your December be a lovely month, and Merry Christmas! (Or happy holidays, if you don't celebrate Christmas.) Ta-ta for now, **

**Saharasiam.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LE GASP! IS THIS AN UPDATE? Yes, faithful fanfictioneers, it is an update. From the ALMIGHTY QUEEN OF LATE CHAPTERS. Sorry sorry sorry and whatnot, but I'll try to keep the ANs short and to the glubbing point. Also, Homestuck reference. God I love that comic now. DARN ANDREW HUSSIE AND HIS GLORIOUSLY VOLUMPTUOUS LIPS. **

**Bluhbluhbluh, I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights for this wicked movie/book.**

**HOMAHGAWSH CORALINE'S POINT OF VIEW.**

Bored.

That's the only emotion that could describe how I was feeling at that moment: complete and utter boredom. That screw-up Wybie had managed to get his butt landed in solitary confinement, otherwise known as talking to Mrs. Larue after school. And that usually ends in detention, no matter what the poor sap who managed to land himself in that situation did. Mrs. Larue usually said that disrupting the miracle of learning was a bad enough offense so that someone should have to go to jail.

I, for one, think she's a bit of a drama queen.

But, drama queen or not, she is "in control", and put in that place by those unknowing fools of the board office, so my own personal punching bag was obliged to stay incapacitated. Heh, board office, more like BORED office. Because, as I have previously stated, I was BORED OUT OF MY MIND. It was his own fault for having to stay and for my boredom; if he wasn't such a colossal screw-up, he wouldn't have been in that mess.

Okay, maybe _some _of it was my fault.

Hey, who are you to blame anyone?

Anyway, in my complete BOREDOM, I decided to head out by myself. I didn't need Wybie, these were also my woods, and I could traverse them on my own. I was completely capable. I got up from my previous moping on my bed and ran over to my dresser. I sifted through my clothes, looking feverously for my gloves. The really cool ones with the stripes. To my surprise, they weren't where they normally were. I searched the entirety of my room; they were nowhere to be found. I ran from my room and skipped down the rickety old stairs two at a time, almost running straight into my mother.

"Hey, mom, have you seen my gloves?"

She sighed, the hand that wasn't holding that infernal laptop to her hip raising to her face as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in supposed exasperation. "I don't know, Coraline, ask your father. I am really busy with this new article." She began to whisper to herself before I could protest. "Where in the world is that charger…?" She hurried up the steps, blatantly ignoring my pathetic and unhappy groan. I dragged myself into the hallway and towards the door, all hopes dashed. How could I even LIVE without my gloves? That would be like peanut butter without jelly, salt without pepper, WYBIE WITHOUT HIS-… Gloves… Wow, we are far too alike for my comfort. I need to stop hanging out with creepy stalkers. Even if they DID help me defeat a certain evil being.

I made my way outside and off of the porch. I cast a downtrodden glance at Wybie's house, wishing that- NO. NOPE. I DO _NOT_ NEED THAT DORK TO HAVE FUN. I SKIPPED MERRILY WITHOUT WYBIE towards the Pink Palace's now flourishing garden.

I found my dad hunched over the new pumpkin patch to the left of the gates opening into the garden area. He turned and smiled, tapping his bird-like nose. "There's my twitchy-witchy girl."

I rolled my eyes, but I had to smile back at him. "Hey, dad. Have you seen my gloves?"

He rolled his eyes upward, searching his memory. "You know, I think I did. Left them by the begonias." He pointed to the far area of the garden and, after thanking him, I loped off in that direction. Oh yeah, I DID leave them there! It was just the previous afternoon that Wybie had helped me with planting them (not that I needed his help), effectively beautifying the previously dull area. I had left them on the steps.

I broke into a run at the realization, my faith in having fun that evening without Wybie renewed. But when I arrived…

Gone.

I broke into a panic, searching wildly for my object of complete affection before noticing something. A very _dead _something.

Oh gross, a dead mouse!

It looked like that mangy Cat had gotten ahold of the poor thing. I freaked out for a moment, hoping that it wasn't one of Mr. Bobinsky's, before realizing that it couldn't be. It was a dark brown while the man's were all white. I calmed down a bit after that, but I was still pretty grossed out. A few inches away, there was a haphazardly made arrow pointing out of the back gateway. I, blinded with boredom and still curious as to where my gloves were, followed accordingly. I ran out through the gates, finding another arrow and dead mouse, both apparently made by Cat.

That mangy stray was playing a game with me.

**Hey, hope you enjoyed! School's out for the summer for me and my writing inspiration for some things has come seven-fold, so you may see more frequent updates from me! I'm not doing theater this summer, so I'll possibly have more free time. No promises, though. **

**Tata for now,**

**-Saharasiam!**


End file.
